Un lindo amor
by AkariExorcist21
Summary: Rin esta algo triste por que su hermano y su mejor amiga tienen una relacion juntos, y tiene miedo de quedarse sola y ser un estorbo para ellos, pero todo cambiara cuando llegue una cierta persona
1. un día normal

_Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, un poco diferente a lo que hacía, pero realmente quería escribir este fic, este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Momi-Kagamine espero que te guste y a todos los demas_

En un colegio demasiado grande, tres jóvenes se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo. Una chica rubia de nombre Rin, estaba sentada, sin decir nada, solo observando a su hermano y su mejor amiga, quienes se coqueteaban.

Para Rin ese momento era muy incómodo.

-Chicos, mejor yo me voy con Luka o Gumi, para no interrumpir… y que solo me quede mirando- dijo Rin mientras se ponía de pie

-No, Rin, quédate con nosotros- dijo su mejor amiga de la infancia Miku

-Mejor que se vaya- dijo su gemelo Len, pero recibió un golpe de Miku

-No seas así con tu hermana- dijo molesta

-Por mí no hay problema, de todos modos ciento que sobro en este trio- dijo

-Pero, Rin que Len y yo hayamos iniciado una relación, no significa que no podamos tratarnos como amigos- dijo Miku

-Es que esto es incómodo, tal vez salgamos como amigos los tres, y ustedes dos empezaran a decirse cosillas, y se darán besos, y yo solo tendré que mirar a otro lado- dijo

-¿Dices que fue un error que Miku y yo seamos novios?- pregunto Len

-¡No, no, no!- dijo Rin –Me gusta mucho la idea de que tú y Miku sean novios, lo que digo que es algo incómodo que ustedes vayan a un cita, y también voy yo. Y sería algo raro, que ustedes sean pareja, y yo no tengo a nadie- dijo Rin algo triste

-No te preocupes Rin conseguirás a alguien- dijo Miku

-¡¿Tú crees?!- dijo

-¡Claro!- dijo mientras alzaba su pulgar

-Sí, debe de haber una persona que le guste ser golpeado por mi hermana- murmuro Len, pero Miku lo alcanzo a escuchar, y lo empujo

-Ha- suspiro Rin- Len tiene razón, tal vez ustedes se casen y tenga hijos, y con suerte yo tendré dos gatos y dos perritos- dijo

-¡Ni creas que vivirás sola con dos gatos y dos perritos!- dijo Miku

-¿Eh?- preguntaron los gemelos

-Si no tienes a nadie, tú no estarás sola, vivirás conmigo y Len- dijo

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Len muy asustado

-¿Enserio Miku?- pregunto –Pero por lo que veo, Len no piensa lo mismo-

-Ña, sabes que te quiero, y no dejaría que estuvieras sola- dijo alegremente

-Gracias, y por eso pasara, yo cuidaría de sus hijos- dijo

-¿H-hijos?- pregunto Len mientras se sonrojaba

-Ja, ja, ja, si solo que no les enseñes lo que sabes de pelea, o serán capases de noquear a su padre- dijo Miku entre risas, después de que dijo eso, Rin comenzó a reírse

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso- dijo Len, luego la hora del almuerzo acabo y cada uno tuvo que irse a su aula.

Rin iba caminando tranquilamente mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho Miku y Len

-*¿Y si termino siendo un estorbo para ellos dos?*- se preguntó así misma -*Tal vez, no hay ninguna persona que pueda amarme*- pensaba y pensaba, iba tan distraída que cuando se dirigía a su aula choco con un joven, provocado que ella tirar todos sus libros que tenía en los brazos –Hay no- dijo mientras se inclinaba y comenzaba a recoger sus libros

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo una voz un poco masculina

-No te preocupes- dijo alegremente

-Pero, realmente lo lamente mucho- dijo, Rin vio el chico quien se había sonrojado por lo que paso

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes- dijo mientras le sonreía, el joven se levantó y ayudo a Rin a levantarse –Gracias- dijo. Ya una vez que estaban de pie el joven le dio su mano

-Hola, me llamo Piko Utatane- dijo alegremente, a Rin se sorprendió un poco, pues no muchos chicos le hablaban tan amablemente

-Yo me llamo Rin Kagamine- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Piko

-Ojala y seamos amigos- dijo Piko alegremente

-Si- dijo Rin

-Bueno, nos vemos otro día… Rin- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y siguió su camino.

Rin miro como se iba y fue a su aula, ella no ponía mucha atención a la clase pues pensaba en aquel muchacho que fue tan amble con ella

_Ñaaaa, sé que fue corto, pero así era, espero que te haya gustado Momi no sé muy bien cuantos capítulos sean, aproximadamente como unos cuatro, cinco o seis, pero intentare hacerlo lo más largo posible._

_Ojala y les haya gustad, y por favor dejen Reviews._


	2. la llegada de Mikuo

_Bueno he traído el siguiente capítulo, y agradezco los Reviews que dejaron el capítulo anterior. Bueno que lo disfruten :) _

Al día siguiente…

El la hora del almuerzo, los tres jóvenes se encontraban en una mesita mientras almorzaban, pero pasaba lo mismo de todos los días

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?- pregunto Len

-Sí, pero me gustaría escucharlo otra vez- dijo Miku

-¡Te amo!- dijo, Rin bufo se golpeó con la mesa

-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo Rin algo molesta –¡Llevan toda la hora diciendo que se aman!- dijo, luego de unos minutos apareció el amigo de Rin

-¡Hola Rin!- dijo Piko mientras se sentaba aun lado de ella

-Hola- dijo alegremente –Al menos ya no estaré sola- dijo, Len y Miku miraron cuidadosamente a Piko quien no dejaba de mirar a Rin

-Rin…. ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Miku

-Él es un amigo- dijo, Len y Miku sonrieron amorosamente

-¿Un amigo?... ¿O algo más?- dijo Len, ese comentario provoco un leve rubor entre los dos jóvenes

-C-claro que no, solo somos amigos…- dijo Rin mientras miraba hacia otro lugar, pero Miku y Len no se veían convencidos

-Y tu… Piko…. Como consideras a mi hermanita- dijo

-¿He?- dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar –Pues como amiga… supongo-.

Luego del almuerzo, los gemelos estaban esperando a la aguamarina. Cuando ella por fin apareció, tenía una sonrisa muy grande

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto Rin, Miku no podía dejar de sonreír -¿Qué tienes?-

-Mi hermano- dijo -¡Mi hermano regresara de sus estudios!- dijo felizmente

-¡Genial!- dijeron los gemelos

-Por cierto ¿de dónde regresa tu hermano?- pregunto Rin

-Él se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, ¡pero va a pasar la vacaciones aquí, y quizás ya regrese con nosotros!- dijo

-Que bien- dijo Len

-Chicos- dijo, los gemelos la miraron con atención –Me gustaría que hoy en la tarde, cuando llegue mi hermano estén presentes- dijo

-¡Claro!- dijeron

-¡Me encantaría conocer a tu hermano!- dijo Len

-Yo quiero conocer al hermano de mi mejor amiga- dijo alegremente Rin, luego los gemelos se separaron de la aguamarina.

Después de dos horas Rin y Len comenzaron a arreglar para ir a conocer al hermano de Miku. Ya una vez que se encontraban listos se dirigieron al hogar de Miku, cuando llegaron a su destino, tocaron la puerta del hogar de los Hatsune; luego Miku abrió la puerta con una sonrisa

-¡Me alegra que hayan venido!- dijo

-¿Creíste que te dejaríamos plantada?- comento Len

-Entren a ayúdenme con la decoración- dijo mientras tomaba a Len y a Rin de la mano, cuando los gemelos entraron encontraron una cartel largo que decía "bienvenido Mikuo"

-¿Mikuo?- pregunto Rin -¿Así se llama tu hermano?- pregunto

-Si- dijo Miku –Ven Len ayúdame con la comida- dijo mientras jalaba del brazo de Len

-¿Y yo en que te ayudo?- pregunto Rin

-Mmm… Trae unos globos que están en mi habitación- dijo, Rin fue caminado tranquilamente hacia la habitación de Miku, ella busco los globos pero no los encontraba

-Jem… ¿no están?- dijo, ella seguía buscando hasta que los encontró. Rin miro los globos y vio un color que ella le gustaba mucho y salió corriendo de la habitación de Miku, ella bajo rápidamente los escalones y tomo la primera mano que vio y lo dirigió al sofá -¡Mira este es mi color!... favorito- Rin miro a quien había tomado la mano no era Miku ni era su hermano, era un chico alto de cabello y ojos color aguamarinos, Rin al reconocer que no era nadie que ella conociera se sonrojo

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el joven, pero Rin no reaccionaba, Miku se le acerco a Rin

-Rin, él es mi hermano Mikuo- dijo Miku

-Ho~, tu eres la amiga de mi hermanita- dijo, Rin aun si reaccionar solo asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto a su hermana

-¿No lo sé?- dijo, Rin después de unos segundos ella ya había reaccionado

-P-perdón- dijo, Len miro a su hermana y sonrió pícaramente

-Hay Rin desde cuando eres tan amiga de Mikuo- dijo mientras señalaba la mano de Rin que estaba sostenida por la mano de Mikuo, al ver eso los dos jóvenes se soltaron enseguida mientras se sonrojaban

-Bueno conózcanse mejor mientras Len y yo terminamos la comida- dijo Miku mientras se llevaba a Len

-Y~ ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto Mikuo sin mirar a Rin

-Pues bien… ¿y tú?- dijo Rin igual que Mikuo mientras miraba hacia otra parte

-Pues igual- dijo, el silenció entre ambos era incomodo

-Así ¿que tu estudiaste en el extranjero?- pregunto

-Si-

-¿Y cómo te fue?-

-Bien, muy bien-

-¡Chicos a comer!- grito Miku, al escuchar eso los dos jóvenes fueron a comer –Y qué tal se conocieron- dijo

-Bien- dijeron Rin y Mikuo, cuando se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, los únicos que hablaban en la comida era Len y Miku. Rin miraba pocas veces a Mikuo quien él siempre la miraba

-*¿Qué debo hacer?... no me deja de mirar*- pensaba mientras seguía comiendo -*¿miro hacia otro lado?... ¿le devuelvo la mirada?... ¿Qué hago?*- Rin se encogió entre sus hombros. Len y Miku miraron a Rin y Mikuo que no decían nada.

Cuando acabaron de comer y los gemelos ya se tenían que ir…

-¡Qué bien que hayan venido!- dijo Miku

-De nada, fue agradable- dijo Len, luego la joven pareja se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, lo que a Rin y Mikuo no les agrado mucho

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Rin- dijo Mikuo mientras le daba la mano

-Igualmente- dijo mientras aceptaba la despedida de Mikuo, pero al tocar la mano de Mikuo sintieron ambos un pequeño color, que hizo que se separaran rápidamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Len

-N-Nada- Rin decidió ignorar lo que había pasado, luego los gemelos se fueron a su hogar.

Ojala y les haya gustado, espero no tardarme mucho pero are mi esfuerzo para que sea más largo a próxima.


	3. Una nueva sensación

Después de la llegada de Mikuo. Rin por alaguna razón casi siempre pensaba en él y en la sensación que ella sintió el otro día.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el patio, pues todos los profesores les dieron la hora libre por que tuvieron que asistir a una reunión.

-Y ¿Cómo está tu hermano?- pregunto sin pensarlo Rin, dicha pregunta sorprendió a Miku.

-Hem… supongo que bien- antes que Miku pudiera decía algo más, apareció Piko

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente Piko mientras se sentaba aun lado de Rin, Piko miro a Rin que parecía que estaba en otro mundo -¿Estas bien Rin?- pregunto algo preocupado, Rin sacudió su cabeza y lo único que hizo fue sonreírle a Piko

-Je, je, no te preocupes… solo estaba pensando en las vacaciones- dijo sonriente, ella se levantó y se dirigió a su aula, pues estaba muy aburrida y se decidió hacer algún dibujo, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en una sola persona, en Mikuo, ella iba tan distraída que al momento de subir los primeros escalones se resbalo, pero no capto muy bien lo que pasaba así que no tuvo tiempo como para sostenerse de algo para evitar la caída. Ella cayo por lo primeros escalones, cuando Rin termino en el suelo, se había lastimado la pierna, por suerte la enfermería quedaba cercas, así que fue con dificultad. Cuando llego a la enfermería, ella toco la puerta, Rin espero a que la enfermera apareciera pero no paso eso…

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto el chico el cual Rin no dejaba de pensar Mikuo, ella al reconocer la voz se quedó quieta -¿Rin?- pregunto al ver a la joven que estaba parada sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Mikuo?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rin quien miraba fijamente los ojos aguamarinos de Mikuo

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos que tenía –Yo he venido a trabajar aquí, como el ayudante de la enfermera, pero como ella no está, yo soy el encargado de la enfermería en ausencia- dijo, Rin parpadeo un par de vece pero seguía ahí parada, Mikuo dio un suspiro -¿A qué has venido a la enfermería?- pregunto

-Me lastime la pierna- dijo Rin, Mikuo al escuchar dicha frase se sonrojo un poco, lo cual fue notado por Rin -¿Te sucede algo?... estas rojo- dijo, él lo negó con la cabeza y abrió paso para que Rin entrara.

Ella entro a la enfermería, se dirigió a una camilla que se encontraba ahí, ya ahí sentada…

-¿Qué es lo que molesta?- pregunto mientras la miraba, ella señalo su pierna –Ha… ¿Qué te paso?-

-Hem… me resbale de los escalones, pues caí y me lastime la pierna- dijo, Mikuo mira la pierna de Rin y se dirigió al escritorio de la enfermera, él saco de uno de los cajones, una curita.

-¿Me permites?- pregunto Mikuo mientras señalaba la pierna de Rin, Rin se sonrojo levemente, pero ella bajo un poco de su calceta larga color azul marino, para que Mikuo pudiera colocar la curita en la herida de Rin, Mikuo trago saliva al ver un poco de la pierna de Rin. Él coloco con cuidado la curita en la herida de Rin que fue ocasiona por una cosilla puntiaguda que se encontraba al momento en el que Rin había caído, ella de repente sintió una sensación extraña y nueva para su cuerpo cuando Mikuo se le acerco. Rin al sentir los roses de Mikuo, se sonrojaba más y más. Mikuo termino de colocar la curita en la pierna de Rin

-¿Ya está?- pregunto Rin quien seguía sonrojada, él joven asintió con la cabeza, Rin se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta -¡Muchas gracias Mikuo!- dijo alegremente lo cual Mikuo solo miro hacia otra parte, ella salió de la enfermería, ahora con más cuidado, subió los escalones hacia su aula por una libreta para dibujar… pero ella se preguntaba ¿Qué fue esa sensación que sintió cuando Mikuo estaba a corta distancia?, ella no entendía lo que podría a ver sido dicha sensación, pero decidió ignorarla. Cuando ella regreso al patio con sus amigos, todos la miraron extrañados

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Piko

-Ham... me cai de los escalones, y fui a la enfermeria- dijo, al escuchar eso Mikuo entro a la conversasion de los dos jóvenes

-Hablando de enfermería, mi hermano entro a trabajar como el ayudante de la enfermera- dijo alegremente, Rin miro a Miku con los ojos entre cerrados

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo –Él me ayudo y más o menos curo mi herida- dijo.

-Que bien- dijo Miku, Len miro a su hermana mientras sonreía

-¿Segura que fue un accidente de tu caída?... ¿O solo fue una excusa para ir a ver a Mikuo?- pregunto Len, Rin al escuchar lo que le había dicho su hermano

-¡No!, estaba pensando y sin darme cuenta resbale y rodé por los escalones- dijo Rin nerviosa, no sabía porque, pero ella estaba nerviosa

-¿Y en que pensabas?- pregunto Miku, Rin recordó lo que en ese momento estaba penado, ella agacho la mirada cuando se acordó en que, más bien en quien estaba pensando, pero mejor decido no decir en quien estaba pensando

-En las vacaciones- dijo mientras miraba hacia otra parte, ella suspiro, lo que más esperaba eran las vacaciones de verano.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Piko –Las vacaciones iniciaran dentro de dos semanas- dijo alegremente, luego de eso los jóvenes comenzaron a hablar sobre las vacaciones, aunque Rin, en ese momento solo pensaba en una sola pregunta ¿Cómo fue que nació esa sensación, en la enfermería con Mikuo?

_Jeje sigue siendo corto -.- gommen, pero bueno… ojala y les haya gustado y dejen Reviews :) _


	4. ¿Solo un beso?

_Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten._

A tan solo unos días para las vacaciones, los jóvenes se encontraban muy felices, pues ya casi estarían todo el tiempo juntos. Esa linda mañana, los jóvenes que estaban en el patio, ya que les habían dado un tiempo libre, ellos hablaban y hablaban sobre las vacaciones, pero cierta pelirrubia no pensaba en ese tema.

-Len, Rin- Miku llamo la atención de los gemelos, ellos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención a la peli-turquesa –Como solo faltan unos días para salir, me preguntaba… ¿Si les gustaría venir a mi hogar? Para tal vez jugar algo, o solo mirar la televisión- dijo

-Miku, solo faltan unos días, y ¿quieres que vallamos a tu hogar?- dijo Rin mientras miraba a su amiga, Miku asintió con la cabeza –Está bien- dijo en un suspiro

-Ya hace mucho que no vamos, solo hemos ido cuando llego tu hermano- dijo Len alegremente, luego de un momento sonó la campana –Sera mejor que regresemos, o llegaremos tarde- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y de Rin. Rin pensaba de que si ella tendría que ir al hogar de Miku, tendría que ver a Mikuo, todo el esfuerzo que hizo ella para no lastimarse, ya que si pasaba tendría que ir a la enfermería, y tendría que ver a Mikuo, todo su esfuerzo para que esa misma tarde tendría que verlo, pero si la suerte estaba de su lado, tal vez Mikuo estaría ocupado, encerrado en su habitación, tal y como lo hace su gemelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Después del colegio, los gemelos esperaban ansiosamente para que diera la hora para irse al hogar de Miku, Rin esperaba no ver a Mikuo, no era porque no le agradaba si no que se paralizaba en su presencia, y recibiría miles de comentarios de parte de su hermano y de su mejor amiga. Ya que se encontraban listos, los dos gemelos salieron tranquilamente de su hogar, cuando llegaron al hogar de la aguamarina, ellos tocaron la puerta, luego de unos segundos se abrió la puerta, Miku tomo las manos de los gemelos y los dirigió al sofá a que se sentaran.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- pregunto Rin que jugaba con sus manos, Miku sonrió de lado, y fue corriendo hasta la cocina, Rin y Len miraron confundidos a la aguamarina que buscaba algo, cuando Miku por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba se le acerco a los pelirrubios –Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto, Miku les mostro lo que había buscado, nada más ni nada menos que una cajita de Pockys, Len y Rin vieron la cajita, y enseguida les brillaron los ojos

-¿Nos darás Pockys?- pregunto Len quien no dejaba de mirar la cajita de Pockys

-Nop- dijo Miku, a lo que los gemelos perdieron su sonrisa –Jugaremos- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a un lado de Len

-Hum, genial… yo los mirare como se besan- dijo sarcásticamente Rin, Miku pensó durante unos minutos y sonrió

-No te preocupes Rin…. Hay otra persona en esta casa~- dijo Miku mientras sonreía malévolamente, lo cual no le agrado nada a Rin, Miku se levando y respiro hongo -¡Mikuo!- grito Miku, Rin miro a Miku muy nerviosa

-*No, no, no, no, no, no, no me hagas esto Miku*- pensó Rin, Mikuo bajo desde su habitación para ver que quería su querida hermana

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Mikuo mientras miraba a su hermana, pero luego miro a Rin, quien estaba negando con la cabeza -¿Qué necesitas de mi hermanita?- pregunto, Miku sonrió divertidamente

-Necesito tu boca- dijo inocentemente, lo que Mikuo la miro confundido –Es que Len, Rin y yo jugaremos Pockys, y Rin necesita a alguien- dijo, Mikuo se sonrojo levemente, Rin seguía negándolo con la cabeza

-¿Y porque no yo contigo y Len con su hermana?- opino el oji-turquesa, Miku y Len miraron molestos a Mikuo

-Porque eso sería extraño, que yo bese a mi hermana, cuando amo Miku- dijo Len, Mikuo miro a su hermana quien hacía ojos tiernos para que él dijera que sí, este suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, los ojos de Rin se abrieron completamente –Entonces a jugar se ha dicho- dijo mientras sacaba un Pocky de su caja y se lo ponía en la boca, Mikuo se le acerco a Rin con timidez

-Bueno… ¿empezamos?- dijo un Mikuo que parecía una manzana roja, Rin asintió con la cabeza, luego ella tomo un Pocky y lo coloco en su boca, Rin cerro los ojos al igual que Mikuo, él se le acerco a Rin y empezó a comer lentamente el Pocky. Miku y Len miraron a sus hermanos quienes ya casi se unían sus labios, Rin sentía la respiración de Mikuo, por un instante, ella se emocionó porque uniría sus labios con Mikuo, cuando el Pocky se acabó, Mikuo y Rin se habían besado, dicho beso era tierno y dulce, hasta que escucharon un sonidito muy extraño, ellos se separaron y vieron a sus hermanos quienes les habían tomado una foto

-Genial, salió perfecta- dijeron la pareja que se encontraba ahí

-¡M-Miku, L-Len!- exclamo a Rin quien estaba muy roja del rostro, Mikuo se levando de donde se encontraba sentado y fue corriendo a su habitación

-Tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo único que dijo, Rin se tocó los labios, por un momento había disfrutado ese beso.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Rin se encontraba en su clase de biología, pero ella no ponía nada de atención, porque solo pensaba en el beso de ayer con Mikuo, por un momento ella lo había disfrutado, su primer beso.

-Señorita Kagamine- la llamo el profesor, Rin se asustó porque ella no había puesto la más mínima atención a la clase -¿Podría llevar estos documentos a la enfermería?- pregunto, Rin dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Claro- dijo Rin mientras tomaba un par de papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio, luego ella salió de su aula -*Que suerte la mía, a fuerzas tengo que ir con Mikuo*- pensó mientras suspiraba, cuando llego a la enfermería toco la puerta, y al abrirse apareció Mikuo

-¿Te caíste otra vez?- pregunto Mikuo, Rin lo negó mientras pasaba a la enfermería –Si pasa- susurro

-Vengo a entregar estos papeles que mi profesor de biología me dijo que entregara- Rin dejo dichos documentos en el escritorio de la enfermera

-Que bien que no te hayas caído- dijo Mikuo, él quería preguntarle a Rin sobre el beso de ayer pero no tenía las agallas para preguntarle -¿Y eso es todo para lo que has venido?- pregunto, Rin miro a Mikuo y noto que estaba un poco sonrojado, a lo que se le hizo tierno a ella

-Sip, es todo, así que ya me voy- dijo, Rin ya se encontraba cercas de la salida, pero Mikuo tomo su brazo –¿Ne?- pronuncio, Mikuo no podía evitar sonrojarse –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras intentaba mirar los ojos de Mikuo, luego este la soltó rápidamente

-No, no, nada- intento disimular el Hatsune, Rin se fue de la enfermería algo confundida, al parecer lo que intentaba hacer Mikuo, no funciono.

_Qué tal? Esta vez fue un poquito más largo!, ojala y les haya gustado y dejen sus Reviews n.o_


	5. Un gran susto

_Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo! Así que disfrútenlo ^u^ _

Por fin las vacaciones habían llegado, los tres jóvenes ya podrían estar todo el tiempo juntos, hasta que volvieran a clases.

Ese lindo día de verano, todos habían quedado de acuerdo de que Miku y Mikuo (Mikuo había ido por que ya se había hecho muy amigo de Len) irían a la casa de los Kagamine para pasar la noche con ellos, pero para Rin y Mikuo sería un poco incómodo dormir bajo el mismo techo, y peor, en la misma habitación.

En la tarde, cuando los Hatsune tendrían que ir a la casa de los gemelos, estos llegaron a tiempo, cuando los dos jóvenes ya estaban con Len y Rin, primero cenaron para que cuando estuvieran arriba en la habitación de uno de los hermanos, no pasaran por hambre. Cuando ellos ya estaban en la habitación de Len (Todos habían decidido ahí).

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Rin quien intentaba no mirar a Mikuo, los tres jóvenes pensaron por un momento, pero los tres no sabían que podían hacer.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- propuso Len, pero los otros tres no se veían convencidos

-Podemos jugar- esta vez propuso Mikuo, pero Len, Rin y Miku seguían negándolo, pensaron y pensaron…

-¡Ya se!- dijo Miku, a lo que llamo la atención de sus tres amigos –Hay que…. Contar historias de terror- dijo, los tres jóvenes sonrieron para luego asentir con la cabeza –Mikuo cuenta historias de terror, muy buenas- dijo mientras miraba a su hermano

-¿Yo?- pregunto Mikuo mientras se señalaba, ella asintió con la cabeza –Pues no lo sé… que tal si los dejo con pesadillas- dijo mientras sonreía un tanto terroríficamente

-Ña, se escucha que eres muy bueno para esas cosas- dijo Len mientras miraba a su amigo, Mikuo asintió con la cabeza

-Vamos Mikuo- lo animo su hermana, a lo que el suspiro y termino por aceptar, los jóvenes apagaron todas la luces a excepción de un pequeña lámpara que se viera solo un poco

-Bueno- dijo Mikuo en un suspiro –Mmm… Se dice que en una casa donde vivía una pequeña niña de solo unos siete años- dijo en un tono que daba escalofríos, los tres jóvenes pusieron mucha atención –Pero esta niña, en las noches veía a un fantasma, que era negro, que pasaba siempre por su habitación, y para sabes que el fantasma estaba ahí hacia que la electricidad se cortara, provocando que se fuera la luz, pero todo cambio cuando un día- dijo, los tres jóvenes, en especial Rin, casi estaba temblando –El fantasma, había engañado a la niña, pues había imitando la voz de su madre, pero la niña había caído en la trampa del fantasma, pues cuando ella fue, el fantasma le había enterrado un cuchillo, ahora uniéndosele a él, se dice que…- pero antes de que Mikuo acabara, la pequeña lámpara que estaba conectada a la corriente de Luz, eso significaba que se había ido la luz

-¡Haaaa!- grito Rin mientras se le aventaba a su hermano, Len estaba paralizado, ya que Rin le había gritado cercas del oído –¡Viene por nosotros, viene por nosotros!- dijo muy asustada

-T-Tranquila Rin… e-es solo una historia- dijo Miku, Mikuo había puesto la mano en el hombro de Miku, no con intención de asustarla, pero es fue lo que paso -¡Haaaaaa!- grito mientras abrazaba a su querido hermano –Es solo mi imaginación, Es solo mi imaginación, Es solo mi imaginación- repetía una y otra vez

-No hay de que temer- dijo Mikuo algo nervioso, luego la puerta de la habitación de Len se abrió, lo cual los cuatro jóvenes gritaron asustados

-Tranquilos soy yo- dijo la madre de los gemelos, en un momento hubo silencio pero se escuchaba los corazones acelerados de los jóvenes –Vengo a ver cómo están- dijo, al escuchar la respuesta de los jóvenes ella se fue

-Muy bien hay que intentar dormir- dijo Len mientras despegaba a su hermano de él, los tres jóvenes aceptaron a dormir, pero con dificultad quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente, Mikuo estaba abrazando a algo… más bien a alguien, era nada más ni nada menos que Rin, quien también abrazaba a Mikuo, se abrazaban como si fueran almohadas. Cuando ambos se despertaron se vieron a los ojos, aun si saber que pasaba, estaba tan cercas que sus narices se tocaban, pero cuando ya todo lo veían claro, abrieron sus ojos como platos

-¡Haaa!- gritaron ambos, Len se levantó pero estaba debajo de una mesa y se golpeó con dicha mesa

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo Len que tenía las manos en posición de karate y seguía algo dormido, Mikuo y Rin se separaron rápidamente antes de que sus hermanos les tomaran otra foto

-Solo pensamos que estaba una fantasma… ¿verdad?- dijo Rin mientras le pegaba suavemente a Mikuo

-H-Ha si, si solo pensamos eso- dijo Mikuo mientras reía para disimular, pero Len veía que Rin y Mikuo estaban sonrojados, pero como Len aun tenia sueño decidió ignorarlo y dormir un poco, Mikuo y Rin se volvieron a acostar pero esta vez un tanto lejos del otro.

_Espero que les haya gustado y por fis dejen Reviews :D _


	6. Un amor

_Lamento mucho por haberme tardado, es que me enferme y no puede escribir, lo lamento mucho u.u_

_Pero bueno, ya está aquí es siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten _

Días después del susto de los jóvenes, decidieron reunirse otra vez, pero esta vez solo estarían en la mañana y tarde.

El día que Len y Rin, irían esta vez a la casa de los Hatsune, pues habían quedado de acuerdo, como esos días que hacia mucho calor, harían una guerra con agua, para que ellos se refrescaran y divirtieran un poco. Cuando los dos gemelos llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Hatsune, ellos estaban muy entusiasmados por lo que harían, pero Rin, por alguna razón ella quería ver a Mikuo, desde hace unos días atrás ella tenía la necesidad de verlo. Ya una vez que los dos Kagamine estaban dentro de la casa de Miku y Mikuo.

-Muy bien- comenzó a hablar Miku mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¡¿Están preparados?!- dijo, a lo que los dos gemelos asintieron con la cabeza, pero en un momento Rin noto que no estaba Mikuo con ellos.

-Una pregunta- dijo Rin -¿No participará Mikuo?- pregunto, a lo que Len y Miku la miraron confundidos, pero por no le hicieron mucho caso, y solo se preguntaban la misma pregunta que Rin.

-Pues no lo sé… creo que no quiere hacer nada- dijo Miku mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla.

-Hay que decirle que venga con nosotros, también merece divertirse- Dijo Len mientras miraba a Miku, luego de unos minutos los jóvenes subieron a la habitación de Mikuo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, encontrado a Mikuo tirado en su cama durmiendo, Miku entro a la habitación y jalo a Mikuo del brazo haciendo que este se cayera de la cama y despertara de su profundo sueño.

-¡Mikuo!- grito Miku mientras miraba a su hermano, quien estaba tirado en el suelo -¿No vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Mikuo algo atontado por el golpe que se dio al caer, Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la cara de Mikuo

-A pasar un buen día de verano- dijo Len mientras se le acercaba a Mikuo y le daba una mano para que se levantara, Mikuo acepto la ayuda de Len.

-Vamos Mikuo, ven con nosotros, te divertirás mucho- dijo Miku mientras sonreía, Mikuo pensó por unos minutos y termino aceptando, ya cuando los cuatros jóvenes estaban listos para empezar su guerra con pistolas de agua.

Ya que los jóvenes estaban en el jardín de los Hatsune, los cuatro tenían una pistola de agua, y comenzó su guerra con las pistolas.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Pero en un momento, Rin iba corriendo mientras disparaba agua hacia su hermano, pero como no veía su camino, choco con nada menos ni nada más que con Mikuo, pero Miku y Len no habían visto eso, ya que ellos seguían jugando. Volviendo con Rin y Mikuo, los dos cayeron al suelo mientras se reían, pero volvieron a estar serios cuando se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban tan cercas, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, parecía que nada se movía a su alrededor, luego de unos segundos, sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más, Rin no sabía que pasaba, paraca que su cabeza me movía por sí sola, y también le sucedía eso a Mikuo, sus rostros estaban cada vez más, por alguna razón Rin cerro sus ojos… estuvieron cercas de besarse pero…. Len estaba corriendo y se robalo con el agua haciendo que disparara por accidente interrumpiendo a Rin y a Mikuo, ya que el disparo de aguan les había dado a ellos, ambos jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente para que Len no viera nada, ya que este miro hacia donde había caído su disparo.

-Jajaja, hay Len, ten más cuidado- dijo Miku entre risas, ya que la caída de Len fue realmente graciosa, cuando Len ya se había levantado, los dos había visto a Rin y a Mikuo, ya que estaban muy rojos del rostro

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?- pregunto Len, Rin y Mikuo empezaron a negarlo con la cabeza

-N-No es nada, Jejejeje- dijo Rin intentando disimular, Miku y Len no parecían convencidos pero decidieron ignorarlo

-Bueno- Dijo Miku -¿Qué les parece que entramos a comer algo?-

-A mí me parece buena idea- dijo Len, luego los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la casa para comer algo, aunque, Rin no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Luego de unas horas, ya que los gemelos se encontraban es su hogar y en su habitación, Rin pensaba y pensaba, hasta que… se levantó rápidamente mientras abría sus ojos como platos

-E… e… ¡estoy enamorada de Mikuo!- dijo, luego se dejó caer en su cama mientras suspiraba –Me he enamorado de Mikuo- dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos, pero luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos -¡Me he enamorado del hermano de mi mejor amiga!- grito –Como…- Rin iba a volver a gritar, pero se había abierto la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué haces mucho ruido?- pregunto Len quien asomaba un poco de su cabeza a la habitación de su hermana

-Ham… por nada… me gusta hacer mucho ruido- dijo –Así que ya te puedes ir- dijo mientras lo empujaba y cerraba la puerta de su habitación –Eso estuvo cercas- había dicho en un suspiro -¿Qué pasara si ellos se enteran de esto?- se preguntó-Bueno será mejor que por ahora no les diga nada

_Espero que les haya gustado, y vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza, y también les diré algo….._

_Me empezare a tardar mas, ya que regreso a clases TT^TT y pues no tendré mucho tiempo, pero are mi mayor esfuerzo para no tardarme, vale! Hasta la próxima _


End file.
